


Реверс падает

by Leadlay



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Reverse Falls, Reverse!Dipper - Freeform, Reverse!Pacifica - Freeform, Will Cipher - Freeform, and they both are 19 years old or so, rev!Dipper is not a good person honestly, rev!Pacifica is a paranormal investigator, reverse!au - Freeform, some kind of reverse!episode-with-a-portal, very AUish even for an rev!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leadlay/pseuds/Leadlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Реверс!AU. У Пацифики, молодой девушки из городка Реверс Фолз, нет брата или сестры-близнеца, и она полагается только на себя. Сейчас ей нужно сделать выбор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Реверс падает

**Author's Note:**

> Еще этот текст - в какой-то степени реверс сцены с порталом.  
> И тут есть ма-аленькое и незначительное пересечение с одним другим фэндомом; кроссовером это не назовешь, скорее пасхалкой. Очень прозрачной пасхалкой.  
> Аверс и реверс - это названия сторон у монеты, орел и решка.

Раньше Пацифика думала, что, будь у нее близнец, все было бы иначе.  
Брат или сестра — ей было все равно. В любом случае, она была бы не одна.  
Нет; она не просила помощи — даже когда родители еще были с ней, еще не сорвались в очередную безумную экспедицию, из которой им не удалось вернуться. Пацифика всегда рассчитывает только на себя.  
Пусть это прозвучит смешно, но иногда ей просто казалось, что было бы здорово перекинуться словом-другим с кем-нибудь, достойным доверия. Насчет всякой чуши, например, потратить ли деньги на починку старенького джипа, заказать ужасно нелегальную партию ужасно нужных для ловушки деталей из Мексики или отложить на колледж. И насчет важных вещей — например, стоит ли тратить время на мысли о Диппере Глифуле, или лучше наконец, черт возьми, сосредоточиться на том, чтобы как следует закрепить камеры наблюдения за бигфутом в лесу возле Реверс Фолза.  
"Ты уже лишилась пяти камер в этом месяце, — хмыкнула бы ее сестра (она чаще представляла свою близняшку именно сестрой). — А этот пижон на тебя так и так не посмотрит".  
И была бы права, думала Пацифика раньше. Кто она? Бедная девчонка в линялом свитере, с полными руками заноз и полной головой выдуманных  
 _реальных_  
событий и несуществующих  
 _настоящих_  
созданий. И небольшим количеством знаний.   
Ладно, довольно задротским количеством.  
Может быть, меньшим, чем у Диппера и Мейбл Глифул. Определенно меньшим, чем у таинственных рыжеволосых незнакомцев, мужчины и женщины, — близнецов, конечно, как может быть иначе, — встреченных ею вечером на старой заправке. Тогда прошло два месяца с тех пор, как ее родители пропали, она впервые по-настоящему увидела Диппера Глифула и вся ее жизнь была такой пропащей, что и начинать не стоило. В тот раз она, сама не зная, почему, пожаловалась кому-то — им, чужакам, проезжим, одетым щегольски, будто на представление, — впервые в жизни, и они, переглянувшись, уселись с ней бок о бок. И слушали ее, и отвечали, и смеялись, и покупали ей еду и напитки, и говорили, говорили — о физике неуловимо крохотных частиц, о судьбе и предназначении, о знаниях, вариантах и падениях. И подарили ей монетку. Если бы не монетка, Пацифика подумала бы, что все это ей приснилось. Слишком много алкоголя; слишком много близнецов.  
Ей не с кем было перекинуться словом-другим. Но посоветоваться она теперь могла. Когда колеблешься в выборе, нужно отметить на разные варианты стороны монетки, аверс и реверс, и подбросить. Рыжеволосые близнецы долго пытались разъяснит ей это; Пацифика и сама много знала о статистике и теории вероятности. Но что касается выбора, ей твердо было известно одно — неважно, какой стороной падает монетка. Пока она летит, ты сама уже внутренне выбираешь "лучшую" сторону, ту сторону, на которую ты хочешь, чтобы монета упала.   
Таким образом, Пацифика советовалась сама с собой.  
Она даже не всегда смотрела, какой стороной упала монетка _на самом деле,_ просто подхватывая ее и устремляясь воплощать в жизнь принятое решение.  
Конечно, подбрасывала она ее редко — большинство решений Пацифика принимала без колебаний. В охоте на неведомое колебания могут стоить слишком дорого; основную роль играют знания.  
И Пацифика знала о многом, но ее знаний все равно было недостаточно: ни для того, чтобы доказать что-то миру, ни для того, чтобы доказать что-то... боже мой, да просто чтобы _дать себя заметить_ Дипперу из особняка Глифул, блистательному юноше, мешающему науку и представление так, что получается настоящая магия.  
Сколькими знаниями владеет Диппер Глифул? Что из его сверкающей поступи — выдумка, а что — реальность?  
Пацифика не знает этого — не знает до того самого лета, когда тайны начинают приоткрываться.  
С контрабандными деталями ей помогал парень по имени Хесус — он выглядит дурковатым и не прочь поболтать о разных глупостях, но дело свое знает; пусть он, скорее всего, врет про картели и сети, которыми руководит из какой-то жуткой мексиканской тюрьмы его "бабулита", но протащить незаконные вещи в Америку вполне способен. До сих пор Пацифика не задавалась вопросами о том, что Хесус вообще забыл в такой дыре, как Реверс Фолз, и что он еще делает, кроме мелких незаконных сделок и бесконечного сидения в городском зале игровых автоматов.  
Потом она видит его в лесу, когда отслеживает странное свечение, незначительно меняющее полярность гравитации.  
И Хесус отвозит ее в особняк Глифул.  
Пацифика даже представить себе не могла, сколько знают о мире Диппер и Мейбл Глифул, близнецы из старого особняка, фокусники и маги; она порой не верит, что они с ней ровесники — настолько взрослее ей кажутся Глифулы. И внешне, и внутренне.  
Они обворожительны. Они обеспокоены. Они по строгому секрету говорят ей, что город в опасности, и им нужна помощь того, кто хорошо знает леса.  
И неведомое.  
Пацифика верит им сразу же, с первого слова.  
Пацифика падает, как в воду. У нее есть линялые свитеры, пластмассовые серьги, занозы в руках — и знания. Диппер привык видеть возле себя лучших из лучших; он каждый день видит собственную сестру, а до Мейбл Глифул Пацифике так же далеко, как до поимки бигфута.  
Но он, ничуть не смущаясь, разговаривает с ней; он смотрит на нее с уважением; он советуется с ней и показывает то, что умеет сам — вещи странные и удивительные; он смеется и шутит — легко, стремительно, сияюще, как все, что он делает. Он носит длиннополый фрак, который смотрелся бы старомодно или гротескно на ком угодно еще, и который на нем кажется вещью из будущего; синяя подкладка его почти светится — чистая энергия. Электричество.  
Он похож и не похож на себя на сцене. Пацифика смотрит на него, не отрываясь, и не может найти шва между блестящим абрисом гениального мага — ученого? — и человека; насколько он вообще человек, думает она порой.  
Диппер Глифул кажется сплошной энергией, ярко-синей, искрящейся и стремительной, и только иногда, в редкие и ценные моменты, эта энергия вместо великолепного фейерверка, прекрасного и разрушительного, сливается в ровный, уютный гул.  
Пацифика видит их все чаще и не рискует тратить это время на сомнения. Монетка ждет у нее в кармане.  
Диппер рассказывает ей об опасном демоне, которого они с сестрой сумели поймать и заточить — им не хватило духу уничтожить его, виновато разводит он руками, все же он в какой-то степени живое существо. Это было их ошибкой, и более они ее не повторят. Сбежавший демон по имени Уилл Сайфер жаждет прорвать грань этого измерения и уничтожить и Реверс Фолз, и весь мир.  
Для этого ему необходимы время — и чудовищная, исполинская машина, работающий портал.  
Они колесят по проложенным сквозь лес шоссе на великолепной спортивной "Тесле" Диппера Глифула, и спрятанные под металлом и пластиком электрические искры несут их быстрее, чем огненные вспышки бензина. Они ищут.  
Находит, в конце концов, Пацифика.  
И это порождает выбор.  
В тот раз она одна, она снимает свои камеры с сосен; ей не хочется бросать старых проектов даже в это время. Один из сучков на дереве, куда она уже залезала десятки раз, поворачивается под ее неосторожной рукой с металлическим кликом.  
Лаборатория, которая открывается ей, полна электрически-голубого света.  
И там Пацифика, всю жизнь ищущая сверхъестественное, впервые лицом к лицу встречается с демоном.  
Уилл Сайфер совершенно не похож на то, что можно назвать таким громким словом, и даже близко не выглядит чудовищем, которое описали ей близнецы Глифул. Он боязлив и робок. Его треугольное, ярко-голубого цвета тело трепещет, как лист на ветру.  
В отличие от Пацифики, он ищет помощи.  
Он умоляет.  
Он просит не выдавать его. Он клянется, что его намерения совсем иные. Он просит помочь ему открыть портал; он просит убрать оружие — пистолет, подаренный ей Диппером, форпост технической мысли, сплав науки и технологий, способный изрыгать металл и статические молнии.  
Портал, треугольная дверь между мирами, гудит, почти готовая быть открытой; гигантская и слишком хрупкая для электрического оружия у нее в руке.  
Уилл говорит, захлебываясь. Уилл говорит о математике измерений, доказывая свою правоту. Уилл рассказывает о путешественнике между измерениями, который искал путь домой и которому Уилл помог уйти дальше. Он называл себя кличкой, словно марку машины, он говорил о мирах добрее и честнее, чем этот, и о своем доме, и Уилл клянется, что он был лучшим человеком, которого он встречал.  
А здесь есть только монстры.  
Уилл говорит, что от двух из них он сумел сбежать.  
Пацифика не верит ему, но он, всхлипывая и собираясь с силами, говорит ей об особняке и двух людях — одном человеке — вещи, которые никто не мог бы знать, не увидь он их и не испытай самостоятельно.   
И Пацифика начинает колебаться.  
Она знает, что демоны лгут, но колеблется; а потом за ее спиной раздаются шаги, и знакомый голос, полный облегчения и неподдельной радости  
— Я нашел тебя!  
 _"Кого из нас", — невольно думает Пацифика_  
окликает ее, умолкая, когда демон Уилл, вскрикивая от страха, поднимает целую стену полупрозрачной, синеватой энергии.  
Диппер Глифул смотрит на нее. Позади него застыли его сестра и Хесус; в их руках такое бесполезное теперь оружие.  
У Пацифики нет ни сестры, ни брата, и ей не с кем посоветоваться, ища неприязни или одобрения, не с кем перекинуться словом-другим.  
У Пацифики есть она сама, и ей этого достаточно. А для самых трудных случаев у нее есть монетка.  
Пацифика достает ее и перекатывает в ладони.  
— Пожалуйста, — умоляюще произносит демон Уилл, и на его единственном глазу видны слезы. — Пожалуйста.  
Диппер молчит; пронзительные всполохи неземной энергии мягко омывают бликами его лицо; его глаза почти светятся, и он смотрит на нее _с надеждой._  
"Аверс, — думает Пацифика, кладя монету на большой палец. — Реверс".  
Она слышит всхлипывания демона; она удобнее перехватывает свое оружие, поднимает взгляд и смотрит на Диппера, не отрываясь, чувствуя собственную робкую улыбку.  
И, не глядя, подбрасывает монетку.


End file.
